Dealing with Feelings
by moonflower1
Summary: Ever wanted to see the spoiled side of Rachel? She has been acting very suspicious, but why? Does she have a secret?
1. Mysteries

1 Dealing With Feelings  
  
(I was bored when I wrote this fic so it might suck ( Ignore the title…it really doesn't go with the story and I'm just trying to get to the point, Hope you like it…enjoy)  
  
  
  
(Ross has been going out with Rachel for almost 3 years and they are living together in his apt.)  
  
Ross and Rachel's Apt. (Ross, Joey, and Chandler are present)  
  
Chandler: So Ross, how's it going wit Rachel?  
  
Ross: It's the best! I love her so much words I just can't express how I feel about her…she is the flower and I am the bee we belong together.  
  
Joey: (to Chandler) Do you understand what he is saying?  
  
Chandler: Not a damn thing.  
  
Ross: Anyways, you guys I just can't stop thinking about her, she is my pride and joy. And well, last night I was thinking…  
  
Chandler: You want to take one step closer right?  
  
Ross: Exactly so…  
  
Joey: You want to…  
  
Ross: WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH?  
  
Chandler: Man, who bit you in the ass this morning?  
  
Ross: I am going to propose!  
  
Both: Great!!!  
  
Ross: I know I'm just so excited…I had to tell you!! I bought her this ring (he shows them the ring) in Kay's Jewelry for $9,674, which was fair right?  
  
Joey: Uh, I guess (to Chandler) you really think it was worth it?  
  
(They both shoot him an eye)  
  
Ross: I'm going to see her tonight in my apt, I really hope she will say yes, anyways I got to go…Bye guys!  
  
Ross & Rachel's Apt. (Rachel is in the couch reading STYLE and watching TV but not paying much attention then the phone rings)  
  
Rachel (On the phone): Hey!!…Nothing just here watching TV…Liar! You Liar!!…Ok I'll see you tonight (Ross comes in) ok I have to go bye!  
  
Ross: Who were you on the phone with?  
  
Rachel: No one just a friend  
  
Ross: Oh, come here sweetheart (he kisses her and you can tell Rachel rolls her eyes)  
  
Rachel: How was your day?  
  
Ross: the same…always thinking about you  
  
Rachel (Sarcastic): of course like always, Listen Ross I'm going to the uh...um…movies…yeah that's right movies with um…Monica and Phoebe!  
  
Ross: Ok that's fine…you want me to come?  
  
Rachel: NO!!!!!!!! I mean sweetie this is a girl's night out please let me go on my own  
  
Ross: All right if that's what you want  
  
Rachel: Thanks sweetie I knew you wouldn't mind (she kisses him)  
  
Ross: At what time will you be back?  
  
Rachel: I don't know around 2 or 3 am  
  
Ross: Why so late?!  
  
Rachel: Because um…we are going to a party  
  
Ross: Whose party?  
  
Rachel: Monica's worker  
  
Ross: Rachel I don't want to sound like your dad but don't you think 3 am is a little too late?  
  
Rachel: No…but don't worry I'll be back at say 12…c'mon Ross that's the latest  
  
Ross: Fine, fine…when are you going ?  
  
Rachel: around 7  
  
Ross (he looks at his watch): you still need 2 more hrs  
  
Rachel: I know but I have to start getting ready…I'm going to take a bath  
  
Ross: (kind of worried) Ok if you say so  
  
(Rachel walks in her bathroom…)  
  
Rachel (to herself): FINA-LLLLLY!! (she picks up the phone she had in her pocket the whole time) Hello You (pause) I'll see you at Club Tropicana (pause) OK, bye (she hangs up the phone) Finally, A Real Man!  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
Me: Kinda short & corny but It'll get better, I'll make them longer…I hope (chuckles) Bring in any reviews it doesn't matter if their good or bad I'm just glad some people took time to read this fic! 


	2. Suspicions

1 Dealing With Feelings  
  
  
  
Ch. 2- Suspicions  
  
  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
Central Perk (Only Ross and Monica are present…)  
  
Ross: So how'd it go last night Monica?  
  
Monica: What are you talking about?  
  
Ross: You know at the party?  
  
Monica: I have NO idea what you're talking about  
  
Ross: Rach told you and Phoebe were going to a party  
  
Monica: I didn't go to any party and I was talking to Pheebs on the phone the entire time.  
  
Ross: Weird. Rachel came home very late last night, she's still asleep, but I'm going to ask her. (Chandler enters)  
  
Chandler: Hey Honey (kisses Monica) what's going on?  
  
Monica: Nothing, its just that Rachel told Ross that I went to a party with her and I really didn't…so…Where's Joey?  
  
Chandler: He's still asleep...he won't wake up. I tried to wake him up, but he was too lazy.  
  
Ross: How weird Rachel is like that too. She won't wake up and for some odd reason yesterday she seemed kind of annoyed. I got to go talk to her I'll see you later (He leaves…)  
  
Chandler: Hey I just remembered something…when I asked Joey where he had been his room smelled so bad I had to get out of there as soon as possible…I wonder…  
  
R+R's Apt (Ross enters into Rachel's room)  
  
Ross: Rach I need to talk to you  
  
Rachel: Hmm…hey J…ROSS! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Ross: What were you about to say?  
  
Rachel: Get out Ross I'm very tired!  
  
Ross: It's not my fault you came home so late…and  
  
Rachel: You know what…I DON'T CARE OK…I don't even know why I'm here…I'm leaving…  
  
Ross: Sweetie…I was…just…  
  
Rachel: You don't have any respect…you just don't come in here like you're my father or husband or anything and tell me to come early!  
  
Ross: That's what I wanted to talk to you about!!!  
  
Rachel: Don't you yell at me!  
  
Ross: Your making me lose my temper  
  
Rachel: I don't even know why I'm hearing this…(she storms out of the room) and you know what don't even THINK of calling me, I've had it with you! (She leaves the apt. and drops a paper without even noticing…)  
  
Ross: What is this? 345-9738 (A/N: I have no idea what the #'s in NY start with) *thinking* Why on earth would Rachel have this with her…? What is going on? So many questions…and no answers…I got to go talk to Rachel…now!  
  
  
  
(A/N: I really don't feel like making longgggg stories its just that I want to get to the point…Oh and will only continue if I get 10 reviews…and if I don't, well it means I will not continue…( 


	3. Someone Finds Out

1 Dealing With Feelings  
  
[A/N: Sorry I took so long it was just that I was too busy and completely forgot about the story…here goes]  
  
Ch.3  
  
Monica and Chandler's Apt. [Monica and Rachel are talking]  
  
Rachel: It's just that I can't stand Ross. He acts like my husband, or more better like my father.  
  
Monica: C'mon Rach he loves you  
  
Rachel: Yeah, toooo much  
  
[Ross comes in]  
  
Ross: Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, I don't feel like it  
  
Ross: [grabs her by the arm] Let's go outside  
  
Rachel: Take your damn hands off me Ross! I am not your property  
  
Ross: I am sorry, would you please come outside?  
  
Rachel: [cold] Fine  
  
2 The Hallway  
  
Rachel: What is it?  
  
Ross: [shows her the paper] What is this?  
  
Rachel: [shocked] Where did you get that? [No response] WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT ROSS?  
  
Ross: You dropped yesterday in the apt.  
  
Rachel: It's um…the um…number of my new friend.  
  
Ross: Who?  
  
Rachel: Could we talk at the apartment?  
  
Ross: Fine, lets go  
  
  
  
RnR's Apt.  
  
Ross: Now could you tell me?  
  
Rachel: It's my friend's number from work. Her name is Jessica. Look sweetie, I'm sorry about everything. It was my entire fault… I lost control and my temper. Could we start over?  
  
Ross: Ok honey [he is about to kiss her then pulls away] Listen before we start over I have to ask you something…why did you tell me you went with Monica and Phoebe to a party when you really didn't?  
  
Rachel: Well its because you don't know my new friend very much so I thought if I told you I was going with her you would of never let me go so I decided to say that I was going w/ Phoebe and Mon.  
  
Ross: Sweetie, I trust you very much…I would of let you go…just promise never to lie to me.  
  
Rachel: I promise [they kiss]  
  
Ross: Rach, I also wanted to ask you something else  
  
Rachel: Sure, what's up?  
  
Ross: Rach I have known you for a long time and it's been the best 3 years of my life. Rachel, you're my soul mate and best friend. I love you more than life itself. You complete me. Rachel, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You are my entire life. I have loved you since the 9th grade and ever since then I have been preparing for this moment, hoping that someday I could ask you this. So…Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?  
  
Rachel: [stunned] I-I-I… I can't Ross  
  
Ross: [heartbroken] Why? Did I do something to you?  
  
Rachel: It's too soon…I'm sorry Ross. Can we wait a little longer?  
  
Ross: Of course we can…as much time as you want  
  
Rachel: Thank you [the have a small kiss] I have to meet Jessica, I'll see ya later  
  
Ross: [quietly] Bye…  
  
3 *The Next Day…*  
  
NYC Paleontology Department [Ross is talking to one of his partners. His name is Michael]  
  
Ross: …and well she refused. She told me she needed time and I said that I'd be waiting for her.  
  
Michael: Wow man, I'm sorry  
  
Ross: Yeah well lets see how it goes…where you going tonight?  
  
Michael: I'm taking my wife to the movies  
  
Ross: Cool  
  
Michael: You want to come?  
  
Ross: Nah…I'm real tired. I have to go I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
[He leaves]  
  
4 RnR's Apt. [Rachel is watching T.V when Ross enters]  
  
Ross: Hey sweetie [they kiss] how was your day?  
  
Rachel: Fine…hey I'm going to Jessica's today  
  
Ross: What time will you be back?  
  
Rachel: I don't know around 11 [she kisses him] Bye honey  
  
Ross: Bye [she leaves]  
  
5 Hallway  
  
Rachel: [she gets the cell phone from her purse] I'll be there at 7 [pause] OK…[pause] *seductively* bye sweetkins… YES!!!!!! [she leaves]  
  
6 Movie Theater [Rachel arrives and hugs someone]  
  
Rachel: Let's go inside  
  
[Inside the movie theater…Rachel walks in hand-in-hand with someone. She gives the ticket man her ticket and walks inside the theater.]  
  
***TIME LAPSE*** [Movie ends…Rachel and the person are snuggled together. They stand up and Rachel trips over a bag of popcorn]  
  
Rachel: OMG I am so sorry Sir  
  
Michael: It's Oh…[he pauses] OK  
  
[Rachel leaves. Michael just stares at them as they are walking. He just shakes his head no]  
  
A/N- ToBeContinued… [A/N= Well…you all know the rules 10 reviews= a new chapter] 


	4. Lies

**Dealing With Feelings**  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.4- Lies  
  
  
  
A/N- Guys I feel sooo bad!!!!! I am so sorry for not finishing the story. I've been VERY busy lately so I haven't had time to finish it. Hope u can all forgive me!!! Enjoy the story and please accept my apologies.  
  
  
  
  
  
=Monica and Chandler's Apt=  
  
[Monica is reading a magazine when Chandler exits the bedroom.The next morning.]  
  
Monica- Hey sleepyhead.how'd you sleep?  
  
Chandler- I slept with the pigs. I couldn't sleep for some odd reason. I kept thinking about Joey. He didn't want to talk at all yesterday.  
  
Monica- Well, maybe he was just tired.like always  
  
Chandler- Yeah, I guess so, but I still think he should of woken up yesterday.or at least talked to me. I'm going to go and check on him  
  
=Joey's Apt.=  
  
[Chandler enters the room.]  
  
Chandler- Joe? [No response] You awake.? [Goes to his room.]  
  
*Whispering* Joe.?  
  
Joey- *Yawing* Huh.? Who's there.? Chandler.?  
  
Chandler- Hey dude.how u feeling?  
  
Joey- Tired.just tired. What are you doing here very early?  
  
  
  
Chandler- Joe.its 2 already. Joe.why are you always so tired.*sniffs* And why does it smell so awkward here?  
  
  
  
Joey- I can't smell a thing  
  
Chandler- Dude what is going on here.?  
  
Joey- Nothing is going on.I'm fine. I'm just a little tired that's all  
  
Chandler- Have you been going out these last nights or something?  
  
Joey- No way dude!!!! Just stop making up all these crap man!!!! I haven't been going anywhere.I'm just tired  
  
Chandler- Look I'm just worried about you man.I don't want you to do some crazy stuff. [Silence] So..have you heard any info on Ross' proposal?  
  
Joey- Not a clue, have you?  
  
Chandler- Monica told me that Rachel said she needed more time. I just think that they're ready you know? They have been going out for like what.3 years?  
  
Joey- 3 years on a -on and off- relationship  
  
Chandler-Still it counts.I just hope she changes her mind soon.don't you?  
  
Joey- Yeah.whatever.Look I really don't care about them really.I don't think they'll last  
  
Chandler- You don't like them together?  
  
Joey- Of course I do.it's just that sometimes they just don't go as a couple. Look man, I'm going to sleep some more.can we talk about this later?  
  
Chandler- Sure.I'll be at my Apt. if you need anything.okay?  
  
Joey- Thanks dude.bye  
  
Chandler- Bye [he exits]  
  
*NYC Paleontology Dept.*  
  
[Ross is talking to his boss. He is obliviously getting in trouble]  
  
Boss- And you should of turned in this paper on Friday and instead you faxed it in on Saturday.what kind of professor are you?????  
  
Ross- I'm sorry Boss it won't happen again.  
  
Boss- It won't!!!! If it does you're fired!!!!!!!! Leave now and come back with something useful for once!!!!  
  
[He leaves looking depressed. He walks in his office and puts his hands on his face and makes a mad sigh when Michael walks in]  
  
Michael- Hey Ross.what happened???  
  
Ross- YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENDED????? MY BOSS IS ANGRY AT ME BECAUSE *YOU* DIDN'T FAX THE PAPERWORK I ASKED U TO FAX ON FRIDAY!!!!! I PRACTICALLY GOT FIRED U AS*HO*!!!!!!!  
  
Michael- Look Ross I.  
  
Ross- I don't want to hear you right now!!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO LIFE.NO FAMILY.NOTHING!!!!!!! YOUR WORTHLESS.I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE STILL HERE!!!!!!!  
  
Michael- LOOK ROSS IT WAS A STUPID MISTAKE.I'M SORRY!!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT ME AND MY FAMILY.AND.  
  
Ross- YOU'RE IRRESPONSIBLE, UNTRUSTWORTHY, NOT HARD-WORKING, PATHETIC, LAME, A KLUTZ, YOU.  
  
[Michael looks as if he's about to explode]  
  
Michael- LOOK ROSS I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH W/YOUR INSULTS. YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE A LIFE OR A FAMILY.JUST TAKE A SECOND TO LOOK AT YOUR FAMILY. LOOK AT YOURSELF. YOU HAVE NO ONE IF LIFE.NO FAMILY..NOTHING.YOU'RE THE LOSER IN LIFE.YOUR TALKING ABOUT FAMILY.TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING FAMILY  
  
Ross- I WILL SOON HAVE A FAMILY WITH RACHEL.I LOVE HER.SHE JUST NEEDS TIME  
  
Michael- [laughs] HA.RACHEL.YOU MIGHT WANNA CHECK IF *SHE* LOVES YOU BACK. HOPE THAT ONE DAY YOU CAN COME BACK TO THE REAL WORLD [He leaves]  
  
[Ross just sits back on his chair and stares off into space and seems that his mind are full of questions]  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Well.I think I just need 1 or 2 more chapters but I need 10 reviews more..More than 10 will make me put up the chapters in 2 days. 


End file.
